The lucky one
by Light Winchester
Summary: Pero allí, viendo como ella toma a su niña en brazos y ambas le sonríen, Jellal realmente se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo. [Cuatro meses después ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sabs]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera no habría sabido hacer la magia que hizo Mashima durante más de una década.

 **Advertencias:** Quisiera decir que no, pero temo que OOC. Mi primer escrito en mucho, mucho tiempo, así que horrores ortográficos y de todo tipo.

 **Notas de Autora:** He tenido obsequios listos para mucha gente por meses y sin entregar bajo la consigna: NADA HASTA QUE TERMINES EL OBSEQUIO DE SABASTU. 30 de Abril ¡fuiste el primero! y aunque arranqué una semana antes, nunca, nunca pude terminarlo. Este obsequio ha tenido 750 mutaciones, cinco betas y se ha llevado mitad de mi cabello. Se que eres grata y dulce, pero yo quería hacerte algo bonito. Lo mereces tu, lo merece el Jerza. No obstante, creo que de hecho esta es mi peor idea xDDD La cosa es que no lograba darle final a las demás y en mi país ayer fue día del padre, así que quería darle su espacio también. Además quizá lo notes, pero hay fragmentos del foro aquí(?. En fin, yo creo que Jellal será un papá ejemplar *w*

Prometo que te compensaré, le daré fin a las otras ideas... eventualmente(?.

* * *

 **The lucky one.**

Obsequio *cofdecumpleañosatrasadocof* para Sabastu Jerzanator Scarlet(?.

Jerza.

.

.

De pie frente al ventanal, fija su mirada en el cielo. El dorado del sol de octubre se hace tenue, y comienza a dar lugar al hermoso escarlata que una a una va tiñendo las nubes. No es tan intenso como el de Erza, no se ve tan brillante como el de la persona bajo el viejo arce de su jardín, pero el cielo de otoño se le hace uno de los más bonitos.

A Jellal le gusta el otoño, no es un pensamiento que ocupe su mente a menudo, pero es en tardes como esta cuando lo confirma, y sospecha que al igual que el cielo, la lluvia de hojas rojas que bañan su jardín, podrían tener algo que ver con ello.

En esta estación los colores cálidos se abrazan a la naturaleza, y de algún modo todo parece recordarle aquello que le es más preciado.

Una risa cantarina se escucha fuera de la casa y su atención retorna a la razón de su custodia tras el cristal. Allí, con su espalda sobre el extenso manto de hojas y su mirada fija en el inmenso árbol sobre su cabeza, ella, con su cabello esparcido sobre el suelo casi parece mimetizar con su entorno.

 _¿Qué hace?_ Minutos atrás la había dejado jugando sobre el columpio.

Sabe que debería salir, pero la curiosidad lo invade y por un corto momento, aprovecha el hecho de que ella aún no nota su regreso y se dedica a admirarla.

La ve abrir sus brazos, luego subirlos y bajarlos aun contra el piso, mientras abre y cierra sus piernas en un movimiento similar. Ella intenta hacer un ángel sobre las hojas, pero a diferencia de la nieve, las hojas que empuja se mecen con el viento y le hacen cosquillas al encontrarse con su rostro, causando su risa, que contagia también la del intruso que termina por verse descubierto.

Ella gira en su dirección, clavando sus enormes orbes oscuros en los suyos; sus movimientos se detienen, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no hace más que ensancharse al mismo tiempo que extiende una mano en su dirección, moviéndola a modo de llamado.

No la hace esperar, abre el ventanal, y pronto se ve envuelto por el frío de la noche que no tardará tanto en llegar. Quizá fue imprudente dejarse embelesar por aquella imagen minutos antes, después de todo casi anochece en lo que tardó en coger su abrigo y volver a ella, pero Erza tiene razón, el mundo parece detenerse cuando escuchan su risa.

—Papá, ven a jugar conmigo.

Y quiere decirle que no, que su madre los matará si ella vuelve a coger un resfriado, pero su corazón es débil y flaquea ante el pedido de aquel perfecto par de ojos cafés. Asiente, a veces cree quedarse sin aliento cuando ella lo observa así, como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo; ella no sabe de su pasado, ella no sabe de sus crímenes y las culpas que una vez lo agobiaron. Ella, incluso desconoce gran parte de la historia que cargan consigo Erza y él.

Su pequeña niña aún sabe muy poco, y sin embargo en su mirada siempre hay admiración, una admiración tan genuina que incluso hoy, hace que su garganta se apriete y su pecho arda.

¿Se la merece? Jellal es demasiado humilde para creerlo, pero se ha vuelto adicto a ella. Jellal no olvida, no se permite olvidar, pero cuando mira la familia que ha formado, cuando mira a la pequeña niña que le sonríe ampliamente desde el suelo, toda angustia simplemente desaparece. En su lugar, la alegría que lo inunda es tanta, que no cree a su cuerpo lo suficientemente grande para contenerla.

—Antes vamos a ponerte el abrigo, ¿qué dices? —ofrece, y su corazón se derrite un poco más al verla alzarse de un salto y extender sus bracitos al aire, lista para que él se lo coloque.

Una manga, luego la otra, acomoda los puños y luego comienza a jalarla hacia el frente para abotonarla. La pequeña baja sus brazos, y Jellal aprovecha para ajustar los último detalles, lo que incluye sacar los mechones de cabello atrapados dentro de la campera y peinarlos con su mano, tras colocarle la capucha.

Su pequeña es idéntica a su mamá, una pequeña versión de Erza con su mismo y hermoso cabello escarlata.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —inquiere la pequeña, con sus ojos cargados de curiosidad y un sonrojo que aún atribuido al frío de la estación, le parece adorable.

—Nada —responde, pero Jellal siempre ha sido mal mentiroso. Y su hija heredó mucho más que la belleza de su madre.

Infla sus mejillas, y su ceño fruncido le indica que no le ha creído nada.

—Bueno, pensaba en algo —admite.

—¿En qué?

—En lo afortunado que soy. Tengo a las dos chicas más hermosas del mundo viviendo en mi casa.

Ella sonríe— Mamá dice lo mismo.

Jellal arquea una ceja, entre confuso y divertido.

—¿Qué tiene a las dos chicas más hermosas viviendo en su casa?

—¡No! —refuta la niña, y se esfuerza en contener su risa al verla golpear su pie derecho contra el piso y llevar sus pequeñas manos a su cintura— Mamá dice que es afortunada.

—Y lo soy —afirma una voz que ambos conocen.

—¡Mamá! —Corre a abrazar a una sonriente Titania, que abandona su lugar junto al ventanal y avanza en su dirección.

—¿Día largo? —Jellal camina hasta ella y deposita un rápido beso en sus labios, haciendo reír a la niña que abrazada a las piernas de su madre, los mira.

—Lo siento, la misión tomó más de lo que esperaba.

—Descuida, nos divertimos hoy. ¿Verdad?

—¡Sí! Jugamos todo el día.

—¿Todo el día? ¿Y tu tarea?

—¡Ya la terminé! Y papá también me ayudó a hacer un pastel. Pero dijo que no te dijéramos nada hasta después de la cena.

No es hasta terminar de hablar, que toma consciencia de sus palabras y lleva sus manos a su boca, mirando de inmediato a su avergonzado papá.

—N-no, papá no… él…

Ambos adultos solo pueden reír. _También es tan honesta como su madre._

—Entonces —empieza Erza— ¿deberíamos cenar ahora? Así podré escuchar más sobre ese pastel.

—¡Sí! ¡Iré a preparar la mesa! —Y antes de que puedan pronunciar palabra, la niña corre en dirección a la casa.

—Es igual de trabajadora y dispuesta que tú —señala Jellal, y su esposa voltea a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—¿No crees que tu hija tiene algo de ti también? —bromea.

—Es demasiado perfecta para parecerse a mí.

Él sonríe, pero lo mucho que lo conoce, le hace saber que hay demasiada sinceridad en su tono.

—Aunque —parece recordar mientras se acerca y coloca su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa—, creo que hay algo en lo que se parece a mí.

—¿Qué no sabe mentir?

—Además de eso —admite entre risas—. Una segunda cosa entonces.

—Te escucho.

Hace una pequeña pausa —intencional al reconocer la curiosidad en la mujer frente a él— y luego responde con simpleza:

—Te ama demasiado.

Y pueden haber pasado años juntos, años escuchando aquellas palabras y aun así, le es imposible no sonrojarse al escuchar a Jellal. Intenta disimularlo, pero la sonrisa complacida de su esposo le hace saber que no lo logra.

—Si es así, entonces hay algo más en lo que se parece a mí.

Él espera que continúe, pero grande es su sorpresa cuando ella retira su brazo, e inicia su andar hacia la niña que ahora los mira desde dentro de la casa y parece llamarlos. Decide seguirle, pero no sin antes preguntar a qué se refiere, logrando que ella volteé.

—Ella también te ama a ti.

Y Erza no se queda a esperar una respuesta, corre divertida en dirección a su pequeña, dejándolo solo un instante. Pero allí, viendo como ella toma a su niña en brazos y ambas le sonríen, Jellal realmente se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

.

.

—1.327—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** ¿Muy tarde para desearte el feliz cumpleaños?

Feliz día también a todos los padres, especialmente al mio.


End file.
